Insomnia
by Gipdac
Summary: .hack//Legend of the Twilight Oneshot. Shugo can't sleep, and Ouka might just be able to help him out...


**Insomnia**

Note: This is my very first .hack fanfic, so please go easy on it! Please! I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and so I really hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a Shugo x Ouka fanfic. Oh, and it's rated M for a reason...

_Shugo rolled around in his bed, trying to sleep. But, it was to no avail; he was wide awake. He sighed, and got up. Still in his pajamas, he tiptoed down the hall, making sure not to wake up his mom. He slowly snuck over to the computer, and turned it on. He put the headset, and grinned as he was transported into _The World_..._

Shugo sat on a hill, staring at the horizon. The wind was blowing his hair, gently making it blow as the breeze went by. During the yearly Cherry Blossom Festival earlier, the trees were covered in cherry blossoms. But now, the trees were covered in green leaves again. Shugo looked at his watch. 4:00 AM. He sighed.

_What's the point...I'll never be able to get to sleep._

He laid on his back, staring up at the stars. Even though _The World_ was just a game, it felt totally real, and the stars in the sky were no exception. A small smile slowly spread across his face until he was smiling, and then he closed his eyes, just enjoying the night.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

Shugo's eyes went wide open, and he quickly turned around, prepared for a fight. But, he sighed when he saw who it was. It was Ouka, the Werewolf girl he'd met earlier. He put away his weapon, and then laid back down.

"You surprised me, Ouka."

Ouka sat down next to him, and then laid on her back.

"Yeah, well...I do what I can."

Shugo looked over at her, blushed, and then looked back up at the sky. Even though she enjoyed embarrassing him, he still thought she was hot. He sighed.

"Hey, Ouka...Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"...When you were disguised as a wolf earlier, why'd you lick my face and mouth?"

Ouka pointed to the collar he'd given her as a wolf earlier, and winked.

"Don't forget letting you put on the collar."

"...And that. How come?"

"Well, because I think you're a cute kid, and I just felt like it."

Shugo blushed, and looked over at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way, I really do like the collar. I'm gonna wear it from now on."

Shugo smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. You really think I'm cute?"

Ouka smiled at him.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"

Shugo blush grew even brighter.

"...I think you're cute, too."

Ouka raised an eyebrow and gave Shugo a sly look.

"You do, do you?"

Shugo's face was now blood-red.

"...Yeah, I-"

Before Shugo could finish, Ouka turned back into a wolf, and started licking Shugo's face. Shugo laughed; he was shy, but her wolf tongue was tickling his face. Shugo scratched behind her ears, and then stopped. She cocked her head to the side.

"Come on, Shugo...Pretend I'm still, as you called me earlier, a _doggie_."

Shugo smiled shyly, and started rubbing her back, making her sigh. She kept on licking his face as he did so, and then, to his surprise, licked his mouth again. She didn't do it quick, though; it was a huge, long, lick. Shugo blushed when she finished the lick, and she smiled.

"What's the matter? Can't a "doggie" show affection to her "owner"?"

Shugo gulped, embarrassed. He still remembered earlier when, back when he thought she was a wild wolf, he put the collar on and said he wanted to keep her as a pet. She was never going to let him hear the end of anything he'd done earlier, and he knew it. Still, the lick was kind of erotic. He gulped again.

"...I'm sorry about that remark, earlier."

Ouka knocked him onto his back, and laid on top of him, smiling.

"Relax, Shugo...I think it's cute."

Shugo shuddered, feeling her lying on top of him, and then decided to do something. It was obvious she wasn't just messing with him; she was full-on flirting with him. He pressed out his lips a little, indicating for her to lick his mouth again, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt her grow bigger, and knew she'd returned to her human form. He opened his eyes, and blushed; her face was less than an inch away from his. She was quite a bit taller than him, so she'd had to move down a little for them to be face to face. She gave him a sly look, and licked his mouth. After she licked him, she smiled, and this time, kissed him. She let the kiss last for about a quarter of a minute, and Shugo savored every second of it. Finally, Ouka ended it, and stared at him seductively.

"So, Shugo...Still think I'm an innocent little 'doggie'?"

"...No; I think you're a sexy little 'doggie'."

"Wow, that was lame."

"...Don't rub it in."

Ouka laughed lightly, and kissed him again. This time, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he did the same to her. They french kissed for about ten seconds, and then Ouka did something that surprised Shugo; she pushed her hand down inside his pants and underwear, feeling his member. His face turned bright red with pleasure as she massaged his member. Then, just as he felt he was ready to cum, she stopped. He looked at her, puzzled. She grinned at him, and then lifted his hand up onto her breast, and he gently squeezed it once. She moaned softly, and then undid her bra. She let it slip off of her shoulders, revealing her breasts. Shugo gulped, nervous; no girl had ever come onto him like this before. She moaned loudly as he lifted up his head, and began licking and sucking her nipples. He did that for about a minute, squeezed both of them, and then kissed her again. To his surprise, she then got off of him. She crawled on all fours, and pointed herself at him. He gulped, nervous. But, he wasn't going to let this chance go undone; he was going for it. He slid off her panties, revealing her entrance and ass. He pulled down his pants, revealing his erect member, and positioned himself at her entrance. He gulped, and pushed himself in. They both moaned loudly as he did so, and he then began to, while slowly at first and then later gain speed, ram himself into her over and over again. He continued doing it as he closed his eyes, and then, she all of a sudden felt tighter. He opened his eyes again, and to his surprise, he saw that she'd turned back into a wolf. He was now fucking a wolf. She looked back at him, pleadingly.

"Please don't stop...I know what I'm doing."

Shugo, to his own surprise, didn't want to stop. He kept ramming into her, and then she changed back into human form. About a minute later, she turned back into a wolf. Then, like before, back into a human. She kept doing this until he came in her, finally back in human form again. They both sighed as he came, and then he pulled himself out of her. They both grinned at each other, and then Ouka crawled back over, getting over him and pinning him to the ground. He wasn't complaining, though. He was loving it. She lifted his shirt up over his head, and pulled it off of him. She grinned.

"I just wanted to see your chest...You're so cute."

She rubbed her hand all up and down his chest, gently squeezing his nipples, and giving him pleasure. She then lowered his head to his chest, and began to drag her tongue all over it. She slid it up to his neck, and then moved back down, going from his chest to his waist, and was about to go lower when they both heard a voice.

"SHUGO!?"

Shugo and Ouka both turned around, and saw Rena staring at them, wide-eyed. Shugo jumped up, and Rena just stood there, staring at them both. Rena pointed down, and Shugo realized his pants were still open, showing his member. He quickly zipped it up, and blushed. Rena shook her head, and sighed.

"Shugo, this is a new low; even for you."

"Rena, this isn't what it looks like..."

"Save it for someone who'd believe you, Onii-chan. I don't."

"...How is this a new low?"

"Hmm, let me see...She's at least 18!"

"...So? This isn't the real world. It's just a game. This isn't, technically, doing anything wrong!"

"YOU'RE A MORON, SHUGO!!"

"NO, YOU ARE!!"

"YOU ARE!!"

"YOU ARE!!"

Ouka sighed, and shook her head as they argued. They'd both gotten so wrapped up in their argument that they'd forgotten she was even there. She chuckled...She just knew the three of them were going to be great friends.

END


End file.
